Hunt for Dratini
by Yurama
Summary: Green decides to go fishing for a Dratini in the Safari Zone. Too bad she doesn't realize how difficult they are to catch. Based on Pokémon: Fire Red. Rated T for language.


**Hunt for the Dratini**

By Yurama

_This is what happens when I've spent god knows how many hours trying to catch a bloody Dratini (preferably female and low leveled) on Pokémon Fire Red._

_This takes place in the Safari Zone with Green (Name of the female Avatar, Blue in Japan).  
_

_

* * *

_

The sun was shining brightly over Kanto. The Pidgeys were singing, the Beedrills were buzzing, not a cloud in the sky. Ah yes, what a perfect summer's day to be out in Fuchsia City's Safari Zone.

At least, that's what Green thought.

Green sat by the edge of one of the many lakes, super rod in hand. She was chewing on a piece of grass, her hat tipped over her eyes to stop the glare of the sun from distracting her. A drop of sweat rolled down the side of her face.

You see, Green was hunting for Pokémon, obviously. But not just any Pokémon...

A _Dratini._

God knows how many Goldeens and Seakings the young girl from Pallet Town had hooked now, she'd lost count an hour ago. She sighed, chewing on the grass more harshly to the point it began to break up inside her mouth. Green turned her head to the side and spat it out. Just then, something began tugging on the fishing line. Green stood up and began reeling it in. The tugs were lighter than when she hooked a Goldeen, so there was no way it be a Seaking. Then suddenly, an adorable blue and white head poked out of the water. Green's eyes widened as she reached for her Safari balls. The Dratini cocked it's head to the side adorably, receiving a small and quiet "Awh!" from Green.

Suddenly a ball was hurled at it's head and the Dratini felt itself being sucked inside the ball. Green stood there quietly, watching it.

The ball tilted to right.

Then to the left.

Then to the right again.

"This is it!" cried Green happily.

Then the Dratini burst from its confines and dived under the water, leaving the empty Safari ball to sink.

Green's eye twitched as she sat down and picked up her rod, continuing to fish.

Another hour passed, and after reeling in so many of those bloody Goldeens and Seakings, Green had begun to throw rocks at them, hoping they'd leave the bait on the fishing hook alone. The sun was high in the center of the sky and the temperature had increased, leaving Green incredibly hot, sweaty and slightly stressed. Suddenly, she felt a light tug on her fishing rod again. Quickly, she reeled it in.

Another Dratini head popped out of the water, watching Green carefully.

Green picked up some bait and threw it to the Dratini. The Dratini, startled, dived back under. Green sighed more deeply, her eyebrow twitching slightly in anger.

She sat back down and began fishing once again.

It didn't take long for another Dratini to be hooked. This time, Green threw a rock at it. The rock bopped the Dratini in the head, causing it to become angry. As it thrashed about on the waters surface, Green threw another Safari ball at it.

The ball tilted to the right.

Then to the left.

And then it broke free, once more. Then dived under the water.

Green cursed loudly as she sat back down, picking up the rod.

It was about half one in the afternoon now and Green was boiling. The fuse on her temper was slowly decreasing as she hooked Goldeen after Seaking again and again.

Finally, she hooked a Dratini. But unlike the other Dratinis, this one's pink skin sparkled in the sun like a precious jewel. Green's jaw hit the ground as she stared at the _gorgeous_, and _extremely_ rare Dratini. It cocked its head cutely at her, batting its large, buggy eyes at her, as if to tease her.

Green threw a piece of bait, but unlike the previous Dratinis, this one began munching on it happily.

"Perfect!" thought Green, "If I catch this one, Blue will have no excuse **but** to be jealous of me!"

She threw a safari ball at it, and it went in. Unfortunately, it broke out a second later. It began watching her carefully, its eyes focused solely on her. Green threw another ball. Like before, the ball tilted both sides. Then to the right.

"_Stay in the ball, Dratini,_" thought Green desperately, "_For the love of Moltres, stay in the bloody ball!_"

Then it broke out. And dived under the water, disappearing into the murky depths.

Green took a deep breath.

"You _biiiiiiiiiiitch_!!" cried Green at the top of her lungs, into the afternoon sky. Panting, she sat back down, taking the super rod in hand.

She continued to hook Goldeens, Seakings; on the odd occasion a Psyduck and on the extremely rare occasions; Dragonairs. The sun was beginning to set.

Finally, Green hooked another Dratini.

Just then, over the PA system spread along the Safari Zone, a voice called out, "_The Safari Zone will be closing in five minutes. Please finish up capturing your Pokémon and make your way to the entrance gate. Thank you._"

Green leered at the Dratini. The Dratini cocked its head in that 'oh-so-adorable' manner.

Green threw a ball, biting her lower lip. It broke free.

She tried a second one, muttering "**Stay** in the ball, Dratini. **Stay in the damn ball**!"

The ball tilted to the right, then the Dratini broke free.

Green threw another ball at it.

The ball tiled to the right...

"Yes..." sighed Green

Then to the left.

"C'mooon..." mumbled Green.

Then to the right again.  
"**Yeeees**..." growled Green, her temper snapping.

The ball stopped. Green knew it would click any moment now, making the Dratini hers _forever_.

Then the Dratini broke free.

"God dammit!" shrieked Green, picking up an armful of rocks and throwing them at the Dratini so fast, she could've become a human machine gun. She laughed maniacally as she throwed one after another...

* * *

Back in Pallet Town, Professor Oak turned on the television for the news.

"And on today's news," the news anchor began, "A girl has been removed from the Safari Zone by force for killing a Dratini and many of its companions. Let's get a closer look."

Professor Oak's jaw dropped as he spotted Green being dragged out by four large, hulking men from the Safari Zone's entrance as she thrashed about, laughing maniacally.

Her eyes were wide, her hair stuck out at all odd angles and from her mouth was pouring white foam. At the top of her voice she cried, "I'll be back! Just you watch Dratini! **I'll be back!**"

**The End.  
****

* * *

**

_  
And there you go, This is what happens when Dratinis refuse to stay in those crappy Safari balls. I'd probably have more luck catching them with a bloody everyday Pokéball, but **no**. Those dumb ass Safari Zone workers want you to use their balls (No matter how wrong that sounds)_

_Anyway, I'm off to try an catch a Dratini for the **seven millionth time**._

_Hope you all enjoyed it._


End file.
